


Mutuality

by Ingol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired By Sense8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingol/pseuds/Ingol
Summary: The Shiki Fuuin seal summoned the Shinigami, simple enough. What was not so simple was the effect that the Shinigami had on jinchuriki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thought Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740170) by [phyripo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyripo/pseuds/phyripo). 



All jinchuriki had a link with each other. They could discern the status of the others if they cared to and if they were particularly close enough with their biju, they could feel the emotions of the others as well.

But when Naruto was born, and the Shinigami came into play, the link changed.

It was jarring for all of them, the two babies, one toddler, two children, three young adults and one actual adult. Jarring enough to snap the jinchuriki of the Sanbi out of the genjutsu that had taken hold of him.

Being babies, Naruto and Gaara, the hosts of the Kyuubi and Ichibi, didn’t find anything wrong. Instead, they gladly embraced the eight other ghost-like figures they sometimes saw, almost-always heard and always felt.

Fu loved the new company after spending her first few years alone.

Being the fourth-youngest, Utakata took a look at the figures and fainted. He woke up not long after, sheepishly ignored the sniggers and took it upon himself to read to the younger children each night.

When the figures appeared, Yugito blinked and rubbed her eyes. Then she searched all over Kumo to find B, who was coincidentally away from Kumo at the moment. When she found out that the ghostly-figures did in fact exist somewhere, she screamed her frustrations out at the world until her throat was sore. This, however, upset the two babies and the toddler. She definitely didn’t feel guilty at the look Utakata gave her as he tried to placate the crying babies and toddler.

Yagura, soon to be Mizukage, stopped in the middle of his sentence, sparing a brief glance at the ghostly-figures, and realised that for the first time in months, he was free and in control of his own body again. He gave them an indiscernible nod and promptly changed what the man controlling him was about to make him say.

Han jerked out of his seat when the figures appeared all of a sudden, bringing with them their emotions, thoughts and flashes of their visions. He closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them with a smile, telling his companions absolutely nothing of this new discovery.

B, having run away from Kumo yet again, paused in the scaling of the mountain. He sat down, looked at the figures and decided that since half of the figures didn’t mind his rapping, they shouldn’t be so bad.

Roshi, the oldest of the lot, saw the figures, connected them to the jinchuriki, and cursed in very vivid detail. When asked what some of the curses meant by a very young, curious and somewhat impressionable Utakata, he turned bright red and refused to say another word.

* * *

 

In such a world, with such a bond, wouldn’t it be strange if things didn’t change?

For one, the Mizukage regaining control would change the fate of Kirigakure, and would consequently affect the rest of the Hidden Villages.

For another, with such a bond, it was near-impossible for the jinchuriki to _not_ be attached to each other

* * *

As far as Naruto remembered, he had always had the eight other figures with him. Sometimes they would flicker away, but he would always be able to feel them.

Gaara was his best friend ever, Fu-chan was his awesome older sister, and Uta-nii always took care of him and read stories to him and Gaara and Fu. Sometimes Yu-nee-chan would sit in too, and she always interrupted Uta-nii, which made Uta-nii angry. Yu-nee sometimes taught them how to kick people and defend themselves from perverts.

Han-nii was nice too, when he approached them. He was _really_ big and always let Naruto and Gaara and Fu climb all over him.

Gura-nii was kinda stuck up and made them eat the icky green things called vegetables. He was a Kage too, so he should be pretty strong, Naruto concluded.

B-nii was fun. He said things weird but he always taught them when they asked.

Roshi-oji was the oldest. It took a lot of pestering for them to convince him to join in on the group hugs and to sit around in a circle as Uta-nii read from a book.

* * *

 

‘Why do I see you?’ He asked one day. He never told anyone about them, it didn’t feel right doing that.

‘It has something to do with your seal.’ Yagura said. It was one of the rare moments when his ghost was present. Being a Kage meant dealing with paperwork. Naruto made a face. When he became Hokage, he would ban paperwork.

‘My seal?’ Naruto asked.

‘The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into you and made you a jinchuriki. All of us are jinchuriki, but the first time we saw each other was when you were born and had a biju sealed into you.’ Yugito took over the explanation, stretching somewhere on the ground.

‘Oh.’ Naruto frowned in thought.

‘Don’t strain yourself.’ Yugito muttered.

‘Huh?’ Naruto looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

‘Nothing.’ She said and her ghostly-figure vanished.

‘Naruto!’ Fu appeared the moment the other female disappeared. ‘Hey Gura-nii!’ She waved to Yagura who gave a long-suffering sigh and accepted the tackle-hug the young girl forced on him.

‘Guess what? I’m going to be a shinobi!’ She pointed to the hitai-ate wrapped around her arm.

‘That’s awesome!’ Naruto cheered.

Then a feeling of _painbetrayalwhy_ interrupted them.

“Gaara?” Naruto whispered after the first few bouts had smoothened over into a low murmur of pain and sadness. Six other ghostly figures appeared in front of them.

‘I almost got skewered on a sword just now.’ Utakata said.

‘I was in a fight with a missing-nin! That ba-ahem-guy got away.’ Roshi corrected after being given disapproving looks by Utakata, Yugito and Yagura.

Han shrugged.

They concentrated and felt their minds move to a sandy area. It was night time. And cold, Naruto realised, watching Gaara shiver slightly.

Naruto walked to his bed, laid down and closed his eyes. He wasn’t as good at multi-tasking as the others were.

‘Gaara, you okay?’ Naruto shook the redhead.

“My uncle…” They saw the memory of the encounter.

‘Your uncle’s an asshole.’ Naruto said and scowled, plopping down on the sandy floor to sit with Gaara.

‘Language.’ Utakata corrected instinctively. ‘You’re not a monster. You can love. You have us, don’t you?’

They spent the next hour at the young boy’s side, reassuring him, comforting him or just being there to show their allegiance to each other.

* * *

 

‘Gaara’s uncle is an asshole.’ Naruto repeated to Fu. The ghostly figure of the girl was seated on the foot of his bed.

Fu nodded along, chewing on an apple.

‘Jiji won’t do that to me, right?’ He asked uncertainly.

Fu shrugged. She had always been brutally honest.

‘He loves you. I think.’

Naruto pouted and looked up at the cracked ceiling. 

* * *

 

‘Hey Fu? How’d you do the Bunshin?’ He asked.

‘I didn’t. I have too much chakra. It was an instant pass for me.’ She said.

‘Oh.’

‘You should ask Yu-nee or Uta-nii.’ Fu suggested.

Naruto perked up. ‘Okay! I’ll do that!’

* * *

 

After explaining his plight to those present, namely Utakata and Yugito, he eagerly waited for their response.

‘You don’t.’ Yugito said bluntly. ‘It’s near impossible for a jinchuriki to make a Bunshin.’

‘You’ll have to settle with more chakra-intensive techniques.’ Utakata added.

‘Go ask that old man of yours.’ Yugito suggested. ‘He should have _something_ at least from the previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.’

‘Eh? I’m not the first?’ Naruto asked.

‘Of course not. You’re the third. The first was Uzumaki Mito and the second was an unknown Uzumaki. Likely one of your parents.’ Yugito scoffed.

‘Okay! I’ll go ask!’ Naruto jumped out of bed.

‘…Isn’t it time for the Academy?’ Utakata asked faintly.

‘Who cares? It’s not like he’ll actually listen.’ Yugito said.

* * *

 

“Jiji!” Naruto burst into the office.

“Yes Naruto-kun?” The Hokage looked up from his paperwork. “Shouldn’t you be at the Academy?”

Naruto blanched. “Ehehe…” He laughed nervously.

“What are you here for?” The Hokage asked.

“I can’t do the Bunshin, Jiji. How am I supposed to pass the Academy and become an awesome Hokage if I can’t do that?”

The Hokage frowned in thought.

“Well, there is a variation of Bunshin that I can teach you. It’s called the Kage Bunshin, and you have to promise me not to teach anyone else.”

“Okay, why?”

“Because if anyone below jonin uses it, they’ll likely die from chakra exhaustion.”

“Ohh.” Naruto nodded.

The Hokage formed a seal and explained how to make a Kage Bunshin and its uses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is arranged

“Ahhh!” Fu yelled. ‘Crap! Help!’ She mentally called out.

‘What happened?’ The figure of Han appeared.

‘There are loads of enemy shinobi! What do I do?’

‘Use the Nanabi’s power.’

‘But I don’t know how!’

‘Feel for the alien chakra and drag it out.’ Han suggested.

Fu did so and a red chakra enveloped her.

 

‘I was scared.’ She admitted later after the enemies were taken care of.

‘You should find a way to call upon the Nanabi when you need it.’ Han said.

‘I heard what ya said guys, and you should make friends with the beasts, yeah!’ B interjected, appearing beside Han.

‘That doesn’t make sense.’ Han muttered.

‘How do I do that?’ Fu asked.

‘You meditate and hope that the biju you have is easy to get along with.’ Yugito said, flickering back and forth.

‘Are you fighting someone?’ Fu asked.

‘Yes.’ Yugito said and her figure disappeared.

* * *

 

When the ghostly figures appeared, Fu didn’t think much on it. They were nice and she wasn’t all alone anymore!

Gaara and Naruto were the little brothers Fu never had. She liked playing with them.

Uta-nii was the one who took care of them until Fu turned six. Then he started to spend less time with them, like the others.

It made Fu feel sad, but when Uta-nii found out, he told her that it wasn’t because he didn’t like them, but because he was getting busier. He then told Fu to take care of Naruto and Gaara in his place.

Yu-nii taught Fu how to take care of her hair and how to defend herself.

Han-nii let Fu and her pseudo-little brothers climb all over him. Before she saw him, Fu couldn’t believe that there was someone that huge!

Gura-nii was a Kage, which meant that he was important. But he was usually there and he taught Fu how to read and write.

B-nii was sometimes there, and he was really silly. He always rapped and sometimes it made sense and sometimes it didn’t. He was the brother of the Raikage and he called the Raikage a fool all the time- and got punched for it.

Roshi-oji was the oldest and the grumpiest. He always made a fuss when Fu and Naruto and Gaara were too loud. But he let them hug him when they were cold. Roshi-oji was always warm.

* * *

 

‘I’m going to Suna for the Chunin exams!’ Fu declared.

‘Chunin exams? What are those?’ Naruto asked.

‘They’re exams for Genin to be promoted to Chunin in times of peace.’ Yagura explained.

‘Maybe I’ll see you there, Gaara!’

The redhead smiled. ‘Okay!’ He said enthusiastically.

‘I’ll be in Suna as well.’ Yagura added.

‘Eh? Why?’ Fu asked.

‘I’m the Mizukage. Kiri will be participating in the Chunin exams this year.’

‘And you’re bringing me along.’ Utakata said.

Yagura raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

‘You’re going to bring me along.’ Utakata repeated, smiling disturbingly.

‘…’

‘My bro’s gonna be there, so I’ll hitch a ride that’s fair!’

‘I’m getting restless anyway. Maybe I’ll sneak on board.’ Yugito pondered.

‘I’ll think of something.’ Han said.

‘Don’t count me in.’ Roshi scoffed.

‘I’ll bring him too.’ Han said, pointing to the oldest.

‘Hey!’ Roshi growled.

‘I wanna come too.’ Naruto pouted.

‘You can go pester the Hokage.’ Yugito suggested lightly.

‘You always tell him to pester the Hokage.’ Utakata sighed.

‘It’s fun.’ She shrugged.

‘So all nine of us can meet each other?’ Fu asked, brightening at the prospect.

The older jinchuriki glanced at each other.

‘Yeah. We’ll see each other then.’ Utakata said.

* * *

 

“Jiji! I wanna go to Suna too!” Naruto whined, tiny fingers digging into the Hokage’s robes.

“Naruto-kun, why do you want to go to Suna?”

“Cos I’ve never gone outta Konoha before.” Naruto pouted, putting on a kicked-puppy look that made Hiruzen feel guilty for not being able to make the child’s life better.

“Very well. But you will listen to me carefully.”

Naruto cheered and ran out of the Hokage’s office. Hiruzen shook his head and smiled softly at the antics of the young boy.

 

“I’m going to Suna! I’m going to Suna!” Naruto cheered and bounced along the street. For once, the dirty looks given to him by the civilians didn’t bother him.

“I’m going to Suna!” He shouted when he entered the classroom of the Academy.

Everyone paused to look at him.

“Uzumaki, detention.” The teacher said.

Naruto glared at him. The teacher flinched back. “You’re a meanie!” He declared and slammed the door shut.

‘You should just skip school if you keep getting detention.’ Fu suggested.

“Yeah! I’ll train on my own!” Naruto threw a fist into the air.

 

“Naruto, shouldn’t you be at the Academy?” Hiruzen asked yet again.

“I don’t wanna go to detention.” Naruto grumbled, staring at the book of fuinjutsu without actually reading it.

“Hm. Well then. You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like.”

“Thanks Jiji!” Naruto cheered and turned his attention back to the book.

“Hey, this is actually really easy!” Naruto’s declaration after a few hours made the Hokage choke on the smoke of his pipe.

‘I actually kind of hate you.’ Yugito deadpanned, peering at the book.

‘It’s not that surprising. The Uzumaki were known for their sealing.’ Yagura explained.

‘But I studied fuinjutsu and gave up after a year because it was too hard.’ Yugito sulked.

‘Naruto does need something to balance out his idiocy.’ The Mizukage offered consolingly.

Naruto ignored them, not even bothering to defend his intelligence anymore.

“…And if we layer the seal here, it’ll create more storage spaces, which means more ramen!” Naruto explained poorly, pointing at the seal he had drawn.

“That’s very interesting.” Hiruzen said faintly.

‘I almost feel sorry for him.’ Yugito said.

‘Don’t. In a month, we’ll be the one dealing with him.’ Yagura said.

‘…Point.’ She grimaced.

“I can hear you.” Naruto muttered, not quite having mastered the act of communicating mentally.

‘We know.’ Yugito teased, ruffling the blond’s hair. 

* * *

 

Gaara stalked around the desert in anticipation, the Anbu guards following him a distance away. So what if his father hated him and his siblings were terrified of him? He had a family that was coming to visit soon anyway.

Or that was what he told himself as he tried to ignore the pang of hurt that the others inevitably felt.

‘We just left the gates!’ Naruto exuberant voice carried over the mental link.

‘Onoki’s still dilly-dallying.’ Roshi grumbled. ‘Are you going to put me down or what?’ He asked someone- probably Han.

‘B and I are still travelling. Suna’s a distance away from Kumo.’ Yugito informed.

‘Utakata and I are halfway to Suna. We’ll reach by night.’ Yagura told the group.

‘I’m here!’ Fu shouted. ‘Gaara! Where are you?’ She asked.

‘I’ll go back to the village! Um, wait at the gates?’ Gaara asked, using his sand to move about faster than the Anbu could.

‘Okay!’ Fu agreed.

When he reached the gates, he saw a teal-haired girl with amber eyes that fit Fu’s image perfectly.

He felt the link resonate, and he felt slightly more complete.

“I’m Fu! Nice to properly meet you!” Fu raised a hand.

“I’m Subaku no Gaara. It’s nice to see you in person, Fu-nee.” Gaara took her hand.

“There’s still a few days before the exams start. Wanna go create trouble?” Fu grinned.

“Okay!” Gaara agreed without much thought.

* * *

 

“The village appears to be in an uproar.” Yagura noted.

“Wanna bet it’s because of Fu?” Utakata asked.

“No thank you.” Yagura said.

“With permission?” Utakata asked.

“Go ahead. Don’t kill or maim anyone.”

Utakata grinned and left to find the two youngsters. As to how he was going to find them, well, he simply followed the chaos.

“Uta-nii!” A high voice shouted and tackled him. He braced himself and caught the girl in a hug. Someone hugged his leg. He looked down to see a redhead with wide eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Utakata.”

“I’m Fu, and that’s Gaara.” Fu said.

It felt customary to introduce themselves, properly.

“Yagura said not to create an international incident, so you might want to tone it down.” Utakata glanced at the sandstorm.

‘Not bad! I bet I can do better!’ Naruto stated proudly.

‘Wanna bet?’ An almost feral grin spread on Fu’s face.

Utakata felt a lot like a mother that had just failed to control her hyperactive children.

‘Yeah! Wait till I get there!’ Naruto materialised and pointed a finger at Fu.

‘It’s rude to point.’ Utakata admonished.

‘Yeah, yeah. See ya later, Uta-kaa-san.’ Naruto stuck out his tongue and vanished.

‘Uta-kaa-san, huh? Can’t say I’ve heard that before.’ Roshi cackled.

‘Shut up.’ Utakata snapped.

* * *

 

“Hi! I’m Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage dattebayo!” Naruto declared.

“Yugito Nii. That’s B.” Yugito jabbed her thumb at the tall dark man beside the Raikage.

Somehow, the Kumo delegation had met up with Konoha’s and now the two Kages were travelling together, with quite a lot of grumbling from both sides.

A later decided that this was one of his better choices when B became too preoccupied with the hyper blond child from Konoha to bother him or to run off by himself again.

Bam!

And that was his little brother transforming into his biju form.

“Oi! What are you doing?” A shouted, noting that the blond child was laughing and clapping his hands in delight.

A moment later and his brother was back to normal.

“Playing with the kid, ya fool.” B said like transforming into a dangerous and potentially lethal being was something that people did while playing with little kids.

“How dare you call me a fool!” A roared. B recognised danger and ran for it.

“Not again.” A Kumo shinobi groaned.

“Why’d B-nii run off like that?” Naruto asked.

“Don’t think too much on it, brat.” Yugito said, crouching down and wrapping her arms around Naruto. With a small ‘up go you’, she lifted him. Naruto wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck in delight.

“Stop cuddling.” Yugito sighed, though there was a fondness to her voice.

“I love you too Yu-nee.” Naruto laughed like the little brat he was.

 

Hiruzen smiled, watching Minato’s child interact with the other jinchuriki, and wondered if he would still be this happy when he got back to Konoha. He wished that he could’ve done more for the boy, really.

“…My precious people are you guys and Jiji and Teuchi and Ayame!” He heard Naruto say to the blonde woman carrying him.

“That’s nice.” She replied disinterestedly.

“Who are your precious people? Is it that guy you talked abo-!” Yugito clamped her hand around the boy’s mouth, her face red.

“Not another word!” She hissed.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

“Yu-nee’s in lo-ove.” He sang. “First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the-urk!” Naruto yelped when he was dropped.

 “I said not another word!”

“Meanie!” He puffed up his cheeks and pouted.

Yugito sniffed, turned her nose up and stalked away. Naruto sat on the ground for a few more moments before scrambling to get up and running after her.

“Yu-nee! Wait! I’m sorryyyy!” Hiruzen heard the boy wail.

“He’s so happy.” He murmured to his Anbu captain. Hound stiffened slightly and nodded.

“Make sure that no one tries to put any ideas in his head.” Hiruzen commanded, eyes hardening. No matter what affection he felt for the boy that was like his grandchild, Naruto was first and foremost Konoha’s jinchuriki.

Hound nodded again, and disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a thing that I wrote quite some time ago, and thought, might as well post it. I'll probably come back and edit it/add to it someday. Probably.


End file.
